Ron's new love?????
by chikchica13
Summary: A new Gurl at hogwarts has a dark secret. but will that stop ron from falling in love?
1. Default Chapter

All characters are from J.K rowling except me of course! im writing this bc im in love with RON! lol  
plz r/r!!!  
  
"Mom, I don't know anyone! why did we have to move!"  
  
"Dear you already know why,"  
  
"yes mom..." Amanda gave her a brief hug and got a kiss   
before heading onto the train. She picked a Compartment   
that was torwards the back. There were four seats and   
already three were takin. She had no choice. The rest of  
the compartments were full. She say by the window and   
looked out side. She had come from the united states and   
missed it terribly. 'Britian will be just a well,' her mother  
had told her. She was a witch that had a rare talent to   
learn spells quickly. SHe was also a very specail animage  
who could turn into any animal and also speak parlsetounge.  
But she had a dark secret. One she hopped no one would know.  
IT was the reason that she had move here in the first place.  
Her mother had worried and heard that the headmaster at  
her new school could help protect her. She coverd the scar  
that burned a near black on her arm. She had reddy brown hair  
and greeny blue eyes. They only look of her father that   
she had was his evil smile. Everything else looked just as  
her mothers. She took out a picture that her old friends   
had takin for her at her old school, the black couldren.   
They all waved at her. She smiled just as the door opend.   
In came three students who looked her age. A girl with bushy  
brown hair, pretty eyes, and a stuborn chin, a red haird boy  
with freckles, and old looking robes. THe last boy had jet   
black hair. Round glasses, and green eyes. They stared at her.  
She stood up and greeted them.   
  
"Hello," She said taking a deep breath. "I'm Amanda. Im   
a new student to the 7th year group? and i'm from-"  
  
"United States right? you have an accent that sound's like   
your from there." the girl askd or rather told.  
  
"y-yes. May I please get your names?"  
  
"Im Hermoine Granger." The girl smiled and stuck out her   
hand. Amanda relaxed and shook, 'she's nice. I like her.'   
"This is Ronald Weasly," She continued. "or Ron as he prefers."  
he smiled quickly and then looked away. 'ouch, bad impression   
from him dont think I like him to much.' "And this is Harry  
Potter." He stuck out his hand. Her eyes widend slightly   
but she took his hand and shook it. She didn't even look   
up torwards his scar. She felt hers burn a little but didn't   
say anything.   
  
"ouch!" his fingers touchd his scar. Amanda turnd pale and sat  
back down.  
  
"what's wrong?" ROn askd  
  
"oh, nothing. My scar just gave a feeling like a pin hit   
me for a second that's all."  
  
"oh."  
  
"so," Hermoine turned to Amanda. "What year are you in?"  
  
"7th."  
  
"so do you know any good spells? or dont they teach anything   
in the states?" Ron snapped. Amanda felt anger rising to   
her face but instead smiled. She took out her wand and   
pointed at rons forehead.  
  
"ipiopius" she said smiling. A pink light left her want and   
hit his head. Ron winced but when nothing happend opend his  
eyes.  
  
"oy! your hex didn't work!"   
  
"oh yes it did, Let's see what your thinking right now,"  
Then as if it were accually him talking but not moving his lips,  
someting in Rons voice started to talk.  
  
"...ok, so she's pretty, but she's got something evil about  
her! maybe not but im not sure. You know, she might make a   
good couple with Malfoy. HAHA! no, she's Hermoines friend  
she'd never date him. She'll probaly be a slytherin though..."  
Amanda used a countercurse and cut it off. Harry and Hermoine   
stared in disbelief. Amanda looked shocked at him. Ron turnd   
red from anger and humiliation.  
  
"m-m-malfoy h-has a son?" she asked almost scared.  
  
"yeah, Draco. Why?" askd Harry.  
  
"oh nothin nothin at all..." Hermoine was scolding Ron.  
The rest of the ride Ron and Amand didn't talk at all.  
They just shot evil stares once in a while.  
  
"so, do you play quiditch?" Harry askd.  
  
"yeah, i play keeper." she answerd.   
  
"oh good! if your in our house you can maybe play there.   
our old keeper just gratuated."  
  
"oh cool." they talked about most things in Britian. And   
in the United states. Soon it was time to get off the train   
and head to the castle. Amanda split up with Harry and Hermoine,  
and to her relief Ron. 'he's cute,' she thought 'but he'd  
be terrified if he found out who i really was.' She got into   
a boat with the first years and headed to Hogwarts to spend  
what she hoped a year of hard work and training. 


	2. 

Some giant man called Hagrid, led her and the first years   
to Hogwarts using a boat. Amanda thought this was very silly  
and wonderd why they couldn't just use the door like every  
one else had. 'Must be another British thing' she shook her head.  
They finally got to the inside of the Castle and into the   
grade room. She saw hundreds of eyes staring her down.   
She heard whispering but instead just ignored it. She caught   
Harry and Hermoine looking at her and they smiled. She smiled   
back. THen she saw Ron next to them. He looked away. She  
rolled her eyes. 'What is with him!' she yelled in her head.  
A teacher, Proffesser McGongal, usherd them to the front   
of the room where a stool and what looked like an old hat,  
that had obviously been used many times before, sitting   
ontop.   
  
"All you have to do is put this hat ontop of your head  
and it will call out which house you will be in. The  
houses are, Huffle Puff, (the hufflepuffs cheered) Griffandor  
(Harry, Hermoine, and Ron cheered along with their table),  
Slytherin (A bunch of ugly, evil looking kids cheered, Amanda  
feard that she would be put into this group.) and Ravenclaw (the   
last table cheerd). Now, I will call you up by name and  
you will put on the hat then go to your designated areas.  
"Abduil, Patrick" after a moment or two it yelled,  
  
"Raven Claw!" more and more names were called but she didn't  
hear them. She was busy concintrating on the houses and   
teachers. Then an old man with the name tag of Dumbledore  
head master, stood up.  
  
"This year, we have a new student from America. Her name  
is Amanda. She will be joining our seventh years." he motiond  
for Amanda to sit on the stool. She did so and slipped the   
hat over her head.  
  
"Well, well, well, I think I know where to sit you."  
  
"No, please not slytherin!"  
  
"Not slytherin? why, wouldn't your father be dissapointed   
if you were not to follow in his way? in his class?"  
  
"I don't want to be my father I hate him! He's evil."  
  
"Your Voldemorts daughter... remeber that. YOu have his power!  
his ability! You could be greater than even him."  
  
"What, greater in evil? or power? I don't want to be him  
I want to destroy him!"  
  
"Hmmmm determination. hmmmm tricky call... I'll put you in  
lets say Gryffandor? They will help you to overcome   
temptation to join the dark side and when time comes to   
fight... well im sure they will be very happy to know they  
have his own blood and power on their side."  
  
"Fine then." The hat yelled out for her to go to Gryffandor.  
Was it right? Would she be able to be greater than him?  
could these new classmates really use her in the fight against  
good and evil? She hoped so. She gave a silent prayer to   
God as she sat next to Hermoine. We'll have to see. She   
felt a sharp pain in her arm. It burnd! she wanted to   
scream out in pain but didn't make a sound. She felt the   
blood draining out of her face as people started to stare   
at her. She bit her lip. She knew what was happining.   
This was a call, from her father, in her scar that she had  
printed on her arm. It was a black crown with a golden snake  
crawling through it. It was a simble that meant she was  
the dark princess. 


	3. 

sry bout typo's it's late out and the last chapter was written in the dark so i couldn't see the keys all to well. Plus im not a great speller in english class! Sry it's sooo short im tierd! i'll write a longer chapter tomarrow.  
  
She shook off the pain as she noticed that more and more   
people were watching her. She was just rubbing her arm  
when she noticed food appering onto plates in front of   
her. She rubbed her face and didn't argue about anything  
with Ron. When he mentiond that she looked like she couldn't  
fly a broom stick at all, she just shrugged it off she was   
so tierd. She finally asked Harry where the Girls rooms   
were so she could go to sleep.   
  
"oh, here follow me i'll show you..."  
  
"no Harry... i-i'll take her. Im tierd too. You can go   
and... ummm stay here. With everyone else." Amanda and Harry  
eyed Ron suspiciously. Harry looked at Amanda.   
  
"Is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah... sure." Ron jumped out of his seat and caught up   
with Amanda. They sortof walked in silence as he led her   
through different hallways. She tripped on two fake stairs  
and Ron was there both times to catch her.   
  
"Thanks"   
  
"Sure..." He kept looking back at her but she didn't metion  
it to him. "here we are..." He had led her to a picture   
of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.  
  
"Your joking right?..."  
  
"No, were here 'CandiedCabages'." The picture swung open   
to admit them into an empty room. "This is the common room,  
and the girls dorms are over there." he pointed to the far wall.  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"Sure." He stood there watching her. She turnd around   
and smiled. He blushed and walked away. She continued her   
way up the stairs to a room with a door that said seventh  
year girls on it. She plopped onto her new bed and shook   
her head. Why was Ron all of the sudden being nice to her?  
And why did he blush when she smiled at him? And why was  
her stomache doing flip flops thinking of him?! SHe rolled   
over so her face was on her pillow. 'oh no!' she thought   
to herself. 'I've got my first chrush with the boy i'm  
supposed to hate on the first day!' 


End file.
